


Black Eyes

by AlliraWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absuive Relationship, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek, M/M, Nurse Derek, Physical Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles, Self-Conscious Derek, Verbal Abuse, slow-build relationship, vet scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliraWolf/pseuds/AlliraWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times that they meet Derek, they're short and rushed, just small conversations and casual greetings. The second time they meet Derek is when they're both called to the hospital to gain information on a possible domestic abuse case, seeing Derek with a mild concussion and a black eye. The third time they get to see Derek again, he has a split lip and a fractured wrist, with an excuse for each injury that is shown. But people are starting to see through those excuses as the injuries become more severe and the excuses become thinner. Scott and Stiles are doing everything that they can to get Derek out of that relationship before they hear the words "I deserved it" leave the man's lips. Will they manage to protect Derek from somebody that he thought he loved or will the man's boyfriend have his clutches too deep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. Keep all rude comments to yourselves. Thank you.

“Derek? Derek, sweetheart, your pager has been going off for the past five minutes. Come on. Up on your feet.” coaxed Melisa as she walked into the staff's backroom lounge, where the bunks were located for staff members doing overnights shift or for those just coming down from one. 

“Let me guess. Pediatrics, room 304? Lilly either lost her teddy bear or she wants another story?” Derek asked as he rolled over on the bottom bunk with a soft groan, his muscles tense and coiled, flaring beneath his skin. He rolled his head on his shoulders a few times to try and get himself awake, he needed to catch his second wind or he wouldn't last the remainder of his shift. He knew that First Shift would be coming in soon but that was no reason for him to slack off like many on the crew of Third Shift did. There were dark shadows under his eyes but he had to keep himself moving, he didn't have much of a choice, he had a lot riding on this job. 

“When was the last time you actually got some sleep? You look like you could use about twelve cups of coffee and a few five hour energy shots. How have things been at home, is everything okay with Clayton?” she asked him as they both made their way out of the lounge, the green eyed Hale clipping his pager back onto the waistband of his scrubs. Clayton Briers, Derek's steady boyfriend of the past two years, nice and sweet on the outside like a candy coating but a raging devil beneath the skin. Their relationship wasn't the most stable nor safe one to be in, but nobody had to know that, nobody had to see between the lines or read between the words. 

“Things are the same with Clayton, there's a few rough spots regarding my jobs since he's not very fond of the job I have at the stables, but other than that we're doing fine. We're actually planning on going out to dinner tonight if he can get out of the office on time tonight. We've rescheduled it so many times, I'm hoping we're able to actually have our date tonight.” Derek explained to her as they weaved their way through the crowded walkway of their floor in the hospital, stopping once they reached the Nurses Station. 

“I certainly hope he is treating this time, I remember the last time you two went out that you picked up the check even though your paycheck for that week wasn't the best.” Melissa said to him as she picked up one of the files that were presented to her on the top of the Station, taking a look at the name and room number before tucking it under her arm. Derek chuckled softly before his jaws parted on a yawn, blinking his eyes a few times to get himself awake once more; he couldn't afford to be tired for too long on this shift. The brown haired woman didn't give him a chance to reply before she reached up and gave his cheek a few taps with her hand. 

“I'll have Scott bring in an extra coffee and a breakfast sandwich when he comes in to drop off my breakfast before his shift at the veterinary clinic. I know you haven't ate anything since the beginning of your shift last night and you definitely need the coffee.” Melissa explained with a smile on her lips, not giving the guy a chance to protest before she spun on her heel and walked away towards her patient's room. Derek threw his head back with a chuckle before picking up the file that was placed in front of him on the counter, the name at the top reading Lilly Sanders. A 5 year old little girl diagnosed with Dystonia, a muscle disorder that causes muscles to contract involuntarily. He tucked the file under his arm as he walked away from the Nurses Station in order to make his way down the hall and to room 304, knocking his knuckles against the door frame a few times to let the half-asleep little girl know he was there. It was fairly early in the morning so she should have been asleep but he was used to the early morning calls from her room, she often played with the call button when she got bored. 

“Lilly, darling, my favorite patient on the third floor, what can I do for you?” he asked her as he walked into the room, setting the file down on the bedside table. 

“You didn't kiss Mr. Fluffers goodnight. You gave me a kiss on the forehead but you forgot to give one to Mr. Fluffers. He's not very happy with you now.” Lilly explained to him with a pout curving her lips. Derek couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his lips, sitting down at the foot of the bed so he could face the little girl. 

“I am very sorry, Lilly, that I forgot to give Mr. Fluffers a kiss goodnight. Do you think he'll accept one now? Or is he too mad at me?” the green eyed Hale asked her with all seriousness in his eyes. Lilly seemed to contemplate her answer before she reached over and sat the bear up beside her before turning her attention back to him. 

“He will agree to a goodnight kiss as long as you promise to bring extra apple juice with breakfast in the morning.” Lilly explained to him as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face, nodding her head at him. 

“I promise.” Derek said to her before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the bear's forehead, in the exact same position where he had put her's, saying a soft “Goodnight, Lilly. Goodnight, Mr. Fluffers” before rising from the bed. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Derek.” Lilly said to him as her eyes began to flutter closed, her breathing evening out as she drifted to sleep. The green eyed Hale smiled softly as he stayed behind a few moments to ensure that she was asleep before walking from the room. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

Derek was on his fifth file when it came to entering them into the system in the computer, reaching up to rub at his tired eyes as a brown paper bag and a cardboard cup-holder were placed on the counter of the Nurses Station. He rubbed at his eyes for the final time to wake himself up before spinning around in his chair, his eyes locking onto the deep brown ones of Scott McCall, recognizing him immediately from the all the pictures that Melissa proudly showed him. 

“Hi. Um. Is my Mom around anywhere? Melissa McCall?” the young man asked as he placed the bag and cup-holder further onto the counter so it wouldn't fall off. 

“You must be Scott. Melissa has said quite a lot about you. Give me a quick second and I'll page her for you.” Derek explained to him with a smile curving his lips as he picked up his own pager and pressed down on one of the small buttons on the back. 

“Thanks, dude. She sent me a rushed text and told me to hurry with the food and coffee before I got to the clinic.” the young man explained with a fond chuckle leaving his lips. Derek would never admit it out loud that it made his heart race, but he knew he couldn't have this one, not when Melissa had also mentioned her son's boyfriend, somebody by the name of Stiles. 

“Derek. It's Derek.” the green eyed Hale replied to him, thankful when Melissa finally showed up at the desk, saving him from saying anything to embarrass himself. 

“You double paged me?” Melissa panted out as she brushed her dark brown bangs out of her face, leveling her gaze with a sheepish looking Derek. 

“I'm pleading the fifth.” Derek said as he held his hands up in surrender quickly, before he gestured towards her son and everything he brought with him. The woman let out a happy and satisfied sound as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her son. 

“Good morning to my wonderful son who brought me breakfast and coffee. Oh, you did bring extras!” Melissa exclaimed as she released Scott after pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Good morning to you, too. You did want extras, right? You a medium coffee for you and a large coffee with two sugars for 'D'.” the young man asked her quickly, unsure if he had actually gotten the right things. 

“'D' greatly appreciates it. I will pay you back for the coffee as soon as I can, I give you my word on that. Your Mom caught me asleep in the lounge and demanded I get caffeine in my system, so the coffee order was made unwillingly on my part.” Derek explained to him with a chuckle lacing his voice. Scott shook his head and waved him off with a dismissive wave of his hand, reaching over to slide the large styrofoam travel cup in his direction. 

“You look like you could use more than just a large cup of coffee. Maybe two? Not that you look bad or anything – just tired. You really don't look bad. I mean –.” Scott rambled out before his Mom was quick to intervene. 

“Stop while you're ahead, sweetheart. Stop while you're ahead. Thank you, for the breakfast and for the coffee. You can stay and chat with Derek another time, right now you're going to be late for work if you don't leave.” Melissa explained as she shooed her son away from the nurses station, smiling fondly when Scott waved at her and Derek before retreating out the nearest exit. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

It was a little around eight in the morning when Derek was able to clock out from work, making it home around nine due to the morning traffic. He knew that Clayton would just be starting to get ready to leave for his job, mentally bracing himself for whatever would come when he walked through the front door. He opened the front door of their apartment and walked inside, using his foot to close the door with a soft click, placing his bag down on the floor. He made sure that it wasn't in front of the door and that it wasn't directly beside the door so it wouldn't stop the door from opening. 

“Getting in a bit late, aren't you?” Clayton asked as he emerged from the bathroom, pulling his black slacks up on over his hips, securing his belt into place. The muscles in Derek's shoulders drew tight but he kept himself relaxed, he hadn't done anything to set him off. 

“We got a bit held back at the end of our shift. Melissa and I were just about to clock out when we had a trauma patient brought in by life-lion. We stayed to give them a helping hand since two of the morning shift residents were running late.” the green eyed Hale explained as he walked over to his boyfriend, brushing a soft kiss against his cheek in a greeting, a silent way of saying “Good morning.” 

“You had to stay? You couldn't leave on time for one morning? You know I like having you here in the mornings to get things going.” Clayton asked him as he all but ignored the greeting that was presented to him, silently showing the other that he was a bit more than just a little annoyed. Derek took a step back as his green eyes narrowed a fraction in his own defense, his boyfriend having never fully understood how important this career was to him. 

“I didn't have to stay – I chose to stay. I wasn't going to just walk out when a patient was sent to our trauma bay with a metal pole through his side. They were short staffed until the other two residents would be able to get there. I still have enough time to get your coffee ready for you before you have to leave. Go finish getting dressed and get your briefcase organized, it'll be ready and made by then.” Derek explained to him quickly, making sure to not stutter over his words or show any signs of just how nervous he had gotten within the first few minutes of being home. 

“I expect you to be home once your shift is over, not to be staying later or going anywhere else. We have discussed this before.” Clayton explained to him firmly before he retreated into the bedroom to finish getting himself dressed. 

“We didn't discuss it – you decided.” the green eyed Hale muttered under his breath as he walked into the kitchen and began to take down what was needed to make his boyfriend's coffee, silently praying that he hadn't heard the final remark that was made, knowing that he would pay for it later if it was in fact heard. It didn't take long for the coffee to be set up and brewed, the smell of the freshly brewed coffee filling their apartment and helping to relax him. He poured the coffee into a travel mug and poured in half a cup of creamer and three spoonfuls of sugar, not too bland and not too sweet. He immediately placed the spoon in the sink to be washed later and tossed the coffee filter into the trash, before placing the glass brewing pot in the sink as well. It was a usual routine now – almost racing against the clock to ensure that everything was done and exact before Clayton would be able to say anything about it. 

“Coffee ready?” the dirty-blonde haired man asked as he walked into the kitchen, placing his brief case near the table before walking over to his boyfriend's side. Derek wordlessly held the travel cup out to him, knowing he would take a sip from the cup regardless of how hot the drink was. 

“A bit strong – I thought I had taught you better than that by now.” Clayton said with a slight curl of his lip as he walked back over to his briefcase and placed it on top of the table in order to open it up and place the remaining papers inside. Derek chose to ignore the comment since he knew by heart that he made that coffee exactly how it needed to be made. 

“Are we still on for tonight? I was thinking about us hopefully going to Shadowbrook for dinner, unless you prefer another place?” Derek asked as he watched the other man place folder after folder of papers into the briefcase. 

“If I can get out of the office on time tonight then we'll go to dinner. I want everything that needs done in the house to be done by the time I do get home tonight, you ought to know what needs done.” Clayton explained to him as he began to walk out of the kitchen, his boyfriend – now fuming – following after him. 

“You can stay late for your career in the office but I'm not able to stay late for my career in the hospital? Explain that one to me.” the green eyed man demanded sharply. 

“Simple. I have the higher paying salary, I'm bringing more income to this apartment. Once you get a higher paying career, then you'll be able to stay as late as you wish.” Clayton explained to him before he opened the apartment door and walked outside, Derek slamming the door closed behind him, narrowly missing catching the edge of his boyfriend's coat. He'd be paying for that one later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea and the characters I have created for the purpose of this story. Please feel free to let me know what you think.

It was nearing eight o-clock at night when Derek finally declared himself done with the house work, tossing the towel he was drying his hands on onto the counter. He had managed to get about a two hour power nap before he knew that he would have to get the work done, having an all too familiar check list of what needed done in his memory. He had every room cleaned until it was spotless, counters wiped down and floors swept and vacuumed, mirrors and sinks wiped clean. It was a usual routine to him now, regardless of what hours he worked or how many double shifts he worked, he still had work to do at home. He wiped his hands on his jeans for the final time and walked out of the kitchen, finally daring to take a look at the clock: it was nearly seven thirty, Clayton usually got off work around five thirty and it never took him over 45 minutes to get home. It was now going on two hours passed when he was supposed to be home. He knew by this point that there was no going out for their date, that Clayton would be working as late as he pleased to tonight. He ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed in defeat as he dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts until he came to Melissa's number, typing out a quick text as he tried to figure out other options for the night. 

 

DH: Clayton working late tonight. Suggestions? Alternate ideas? 

 

MM: Make him sleep on the couch tonight. He knows how important tonight is since you two haven't had a date night in about a month. 

 

DH: That sounds like a plan to me. I'll lay out the throw blanket over the back of the couch and he's on his own. Dinner suggestions? If I'm making him sleep on the couch, he might as well have a decent meal in his stomach. I was thinking about making my famous pasta dish. Approved? 

 

MM: Approved. On one condition. 

 

DH: I put aside some for you and Scott? Maybe extra for Scott's boyfriend? 

 

MM: You read my mind. I know I'll appreciate it, and so will the boys once they taste your food. Quit texting me and go get your supplies. 

 

DH: Yes ma'am. 

 

Derek chuckled under his breath as he slid his phone back down into his back pocket before walking down the hall and into the bedroom that he shares with Clayton, walking in long enough to pick his wallet up off of the dresser before walking right back out. He had just bent down to grab his boots before he realized that he was still in his scrubs, something that he would rather wear only for work and not for shopping for food. 

“Regular clothes, Hale. Regular clothes.” he muttered to himself as he sat his boots down on the floor and retreated back the hallway again, his sock covered feet almost sliding across the hardwood floor of the hallway. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

With an almost completely crumpled up list of ingredients in his hand, Derek got out of his car and turned his back to close the door, almost completely unaware of the cruiser that he had parked beside. He walked around to the other side of his car to retrieve his wallet off the seat, his hand nearly on the handle when he was lurched forward a bit by the force of a car door smacking into his backside, bracing himself on the car so he wouldn't completely be slammed into it. He let out a slow breath through his nose before he turned around to face the Deputy that was scrambling out of the cruiser, his whiskey brown eyes wide in alarm. 

“Oh my god, dude! I didn't see you there! I swear! I didn't hurt you, did I? You're not hurt, right? I mean, you look like it would take at least six of me to hurt you, but I did hit you with the door.” the young man rambled out as he quickly closed the door of his cruiser. 

“Relax. Relax. I'm fine. I'm not hurt. It was just a car door, I've taken on worse hits than that.” Derek replied to him with a chuckle as he held up his hands and shifted his weight from foot to foot to show that he wasn't hurt. 

“Oh, thank god. I do not need to be sued for hurting somebody this early into getting off of desk duty. My first day out and I already hit somebody with my car door. I really am sorry.” the Deputy explained, his eyes still a bit frantic over what had happened. 

“Relax, Deputy. Take a breath. I'm fine. I swear, I am fine.” Derek said to him again with a chuckle lacing his voice. 

“Stiles. It's – uh – my name is Stiles. Well, no, my nickname is Stiles but my real name is nowhere near pronounceable.” the Deputy rambled out once again, running his hands through his hair, successfully making it look messier than it did prior. 

“Stiles? As in Stiles Stilinski? I've heard quite a lot about you. I'm Derek. Derek Hale.” the green eyed Hale explained as he held his hand out for the Deputy to shake. Stiles reached out and gave his hand a gentle but firm shake, a grin spreading across his lips. 

“So you're the Derek that Mama McCall has been raving about? I hear you're quite the Nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial.” Stiles asked him as they both began to make their way into the store, Derek's list all-but forgotten in his hand. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

The clock read nine-thirty by the time that Derek had finally made his way home, spending over an hour in the store with Stiles, walking in aimless circles as they talked. He ended up walking passed the isle that he needed to be in at least three times before redirecting the Deputy to it, laughing under his breath as he nearly knocked over an entire shelf of canned tomatoes before finally grabbing the right can. He used his foot to close the door of the apartment behind himself, setting the grocery bags down onto the floor once he had made his way to the kitchen. There were still no signs of Clayton in the apartment, no briefcase on the table, no dress shoes tossed near the door, he knew that if his boyfriend wasn't home by now that he wasn't going to be home anytime soon. It took him only a matter of minutes to have everything unpacked and have the necessary pots and pans on the stove to get everything prepared. By the time that the meal had finally come together, after many close calls with the sharp end of a knife, the apartment smelled heavenly and Derek was proud that he had managed to put together the meal in such a small amount of time. He only had two tasks left: Clean up and finding some containers to put a portion of it in for Melissa and Scott. Maybe he would even go as far as adding in some extra for Stiles? But nobody had to know of that. He slid the finished meal off of the hot burner and began to wipe down the stove which was now covered in a thin sheen of oil due to cooking the meat in the pasta. He filed the sink with soap filled water and placed all the dishes inside of it, getting ready to sink his hands into the warm water before his phone vibrated from his back pocket. 

 

MM: Dinner was a success? 

 

DH: Dinner was a complete success. I managed to make it all in a record time and now all that's left is the cleanup. Do you want me to just drop yours off? I'm thinking about taking a drive to the stables before calling it a night. It's obvious Clayton isn't coming home anytime soon. 

 

MM: I couldn't ask you to drive clear out here just to drop off some food, even if you were headed to the stables. 

 

DH: It's no trouble at all. I already have it all portioned out, there's plenty left over. I know for a fact that you never say no to home cooked meal. 

 

MM: I'll keep the front door unlocked. Just walk right in. We have company over, though. The Stilinski's are here. 

 

DH: I should probably add a bit more to this container then just to be safe. I don't know how much they eat and I don't want to drop off not enough. 

 

MM: They eat just as much as your horse, Yankee, does. 

 

DH: I'll bring double. 

 

MM: Good man. Good man. 

 

Derek shoved his phone back down into his back pocket and turned back to face the sink, deciding for a moment to let the dishes soak while he was gone to make the clean up a little easier. He took out a large container and began to portion out the pasta so there would be enough for both McCall's and Stilinski's, while leaving enough behind for himself and Clayton. Once the meal had been portioned into the container, he placed the rest inside of the fridge with a note for his boyfriend so he would know where to look. He picked up the container and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing his signature leather jacket to shrug on over his shoulders before grabbing his keys, locking the apartment door behind himself. The drive to Melissa's was a quiet one, his mind filled with thoughts on what would happen when Clayton returned home and what he would end up doing tonight at the stables. His thoughts drifted mostly to Clayton, wanting to keep things as calm as possible when he returned. With a final turn of his steering wheel Derek was parked outside of the McCall household, making sure to not park anybody in. His boots crunched on the gravel of the driveway as he walked up it and onto the porch, opening the front door to let himself in before closing it with a soft click behind himself. 

“Mel? Your dinner request has arrived.” Derek called out from the landing near the front door, a smile curving his lips when he heard the unmistakable sounds of bare feet on a tile floor as Melissa walked out of the kitchen and through the living room, wrapping her arms around him the second she reached him. The green eyed Hale wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, resting his chin on top of her head, content in just being there for a few minutes. 

“I can't believe you actually brought us dinner.” she chuckled out as she released him in favor of looping a hand around his arm to guide/drag him across the living room and into the kitchen. 

“What kind of person would I be if I talked to you about a meal without offering any?” he asked her as he walked along at her side, allowing her to take the container from his hands in favor of nudging him further into the kitchen, the talking in the dining room having come to a complete stop once he was within line of sight. Three sets of eyes locked onto him wearing matching pairs of confusion and curiosity, as well as recognition. 

“Derek? I didn't know you were coming over. Mom did mention a delivery but she didn't mention anybody actually coming over. Not that you're not welcome here – believe me, dude, you are. Let me just – grab another plate.” Scott stammered out as he rose from the table, beginning to make his way to the kitchen when Derek held a hand up for him not to. 

“I appreciate the offer but I won't be staying. Not tonight. I was just here to make the delivery – once of which I hope you all enjoy.” Derek explained to him with a soft smile, turning slightly in order to help Melissa carry the newly filled plates to the table, setting one down in front of each person. 

“You should definitely stay since you're the one who cooked, and by the way, it smells amazing. Again, dude, you really should stay. I even brought dessert which could be a bribe in getting you to forgive me for hitting you with my car door.” Stiles explained with a bright smile from where he was sitting beside his Dad. Melissa's exclamation of “You hit him with your car door?!” mingled with the exclamation from the Sheriff of “This is who you hit with the door?!”. 

“Babe. You hit him with the car door?” Scott asked him with wide eyes as he looked from his boyfriend, to Derek, and then back to his boyfriend. 

“In my defense I didn't see him. He was bent down and I just swung the door open, it just happened to connect with him in the process.” Stiles explained quickly in hopes of defending himself. 

“It was an accident. I wasn't exactly paying attention, either. Neither of us got physically hurt, maybe our pride was bruised, but nothing else. You've already payed me back since you followed me all around that grocery store just to help get the ingredients for the meal – and to talk my ear off.” Derek explained with a soft chuckle. 

“He's good at that, he can talk a mile a minute without letting you get two words in. If you can cook like this you're welcome in the Stilinski household anytime.” the Sheriff explained around a mouthful of pasta, his head nodding to further his point. 

“Are you sure you don't want to stay, Derek? There's plenty of food now.” Melissa asked as she took her seat at the table, gesturing for the seat on the opposite side of herself. 

“If the entertainment is this good. I wish I could, though, but I have to make it to the stables before it gets too late to check on Yankee, and back home in time for Clayton to arrive. I'm hoping to beat him there. You all enjoy your meal and the rest of your evening. Mel, I'll see you at work. It was nice to meet you, Sheriff, even under these circumstances. Scott, Stiles, I'll see you around.” Derek said as he gave Melissa's shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walked from the kitchen. Nothing he could do tonight would even compare to the small encounter he just had.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yankee? Where's my handsome boy at? They didn't have you out in the pasture so they must have kept you in your stall for the night. What did you do now? I though we had come to a compromise on your rowdy behavior?” Derek asked the Cleveland Bay as he approached the stall in the barn, his boots making soft sounds on the concrete beneath his feet. The bay threw his massive head back with a nicker, his hooves making sharp sounds against the straw covered floor of his stall, his big brown eyes locked onto Derek in an instant. His tail flicked against his hind quarters as he snorted at the young man, earning him a chuckle in return from the green eyed Hale. 

“Acting all innocent isn't going to get you very far. Here I thought lunging you more often would help curve the behavior, it looks like we're going to have to do that a bit longer than originally planned. What's brought this on, Yankee, huh?” he asked as he reached over the top of the stall door and gave the horse's neck a scratch, rubbing his hand under his long jaw. Derek knew he hadn't been spending as much time as before at the stables but he didn't think it would cause his horse to act out as much as he had been told, being snapped out of his thoughts when a deep and rough voice spoke up behind him. 

“Yankee just misses you, you know? You haven't been around as much as before and it's starting to hit him. Nobody has been able to get close to him in the past week or so.” Logan, the stable owner, explained to him as he approached him, his silver hair covered partially by the black cowboy hat resting on his head. He held his hands up in a calming gesture when Derek whirled around to face him, having nearly scared him out of his own skin. 

“Jesus, Logan. Scare the life out of me, why don't you. I've been missing Yankee just as much and I've been wanting to get out here to see him more but Clayton hasn't been very lenient when it comes to stable time. If it were completely up to him I wouldn't be here at all and I would have to get rid of Yankee. No matter how ornery you are I'm not getting rid of you.” Derek explained to both Jordan and to the Bay, giving them each a lip curling grin. 

“Clayton is going to have to give in when it comes to your stable time. Yankee's behavior is going to get much worse if you're not around here like you were before, at least a bit more than you are now. I can set up a new schedule for you so you can get him in the fields more to a ride, take him out on the trails or spend more time lunging him to join up. Regardless of what Clayton wants when it comes to this, you need to be down here more often. If not just for your horse but for you.” Logan explained to him before he clapped him on the back and walked out of the barn, leaving Derek behind to sort out his own thoughts before he, himself, would have to leave the stables for the night. 

It was around ten-thirty at night when the green eyed Hale had heard the apartment door closing, the lock clicking into place. Derek had gotten back home around an hour ago and had gotten everything that was remaining done, getting his clothes cleaned up and the dishes done, before having decided to go to bed instead of waiting for Clayton to get home. A note was on the counter for his boyfriend to let him know where he could find dinner and what was made, a smaller note below it to let him know that he would be sleeping on the couch instead of in bed with him. From in the bedroom, the door locked into place, Derek could hear his boyfriend throw the notes into the trash before beginning to slam things around in the apartment. His briefcase hitting the table with a sharp sound, more than likely leaving scratches against the wood, his shoes thumping against the floor as he stomped around. At that moment, Derek was glad to be in the bedroom with the door locked, but he knew the following morning would be the real task to face. 

“Derek, open the door. Come on, baby. I'd rather not sleep on the couch tonight. Please, Der. Open the door.” Clayton said to him as he stood outside the bedroom door, the shadows of his feet being seen beneath the door. Derek rolled his bright green eyes and rolled over onto his side to face away from the door, covered by the blanket with enough of it left to hug it against his chest. 

“I would have rather not ate alone tonight. You couldn't have been bothered to even come home, Clayton. You're on the couch tonight whether you like it or not.” Derek called out over his shoulder sharply and firmly, his tone different than how it usually is. He couldn't help but jump in surprise, his muscles tensing and coiling, as he heard Clayton try and all but pull the door off its hinges in an attempt to open the door. 

“Derek Lee, open the damn door. Now, Derek. Open the door!” the older young man ordered out, his voice carrying through their apartment. The green eyed Hale rolled over and turned his back to the door, mentally picturing the anger in his boyfriend's dark blue eyes, but he wasn't about to budge with it. Clayton got what he deserved for the night – even if it meant he was sleeping on the lumpy couch. 

“Goodnight, Clay. I'll talk to you in the morning.” Derek said as he pulled the blanket even further up over his shoulders, half tempted to just hide under them like a terrified child, so he just tugged them further up and hugged them tighter to his chest. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

With a soft groan and a stretch of his arms above his head, Derek slaps a hand down on his alarm as he tried to hit the right button on the tiny machine in order to turn it off, his sleep-blurry eyes not able to help much at the moment. A satisfied sound left his lips when the alarm had finally turned off, burying his face back into his pillow with a yawn. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, stretching his entire body until his toes were pointing and his back was arching off the mattress. He pushed himself up onto his elbows before using his abs in order to pull himself up into a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to plant his feet on the floor beneath him. He didn't hear any movement from outside of the bedroom, so he knew that Clayton must have still been asleep, giving him at least another hour of peace and another hour in order to get around without confrontation. He had gotten about halfway to the bedroom door when his phone began to vibrate on the bed-side dresser, nearly falling off the dresser in the process. With a soft “Who in the hell?” he snatched up the phone and answered the call, pressing it to his ear, not even bothering to check who was calling him. 

 

DH: “Hale.” 

 

SM: “Derek? It's Scott. Scott McCall. Oh, Stiles says 'Hi' by the way.” 

 

DH: “Good morning, Scott. Good morning, Stiles. What brings you to this phone call at eight in the morning?” 

 

SM: “Is it really that early? Oh my god, dude. I didn't even look at the time, I'm so sorry! Please tell me I didn't wake you up.” 

 

DH: “Relax. Take a breath. My alarm woke me up first and then the phone did. You guys didn't wake me up. What's up? Has something happened?” 

 

SM: “Now it's your turn to take a breath. Nothing has happened, everything is fine, everybody is fine. We were just calling to see how we could repay you for last night. That was the best meal that we had ever had in a while. We have to repay you for this in some way.” 

 

DH: “Honestly, you don't have to repay me. It was just a small thing for Melissa and everybody else. You really don't have to repay me.” 

 

SM: “You're not getting out of it this easily. We will be repaying you in some shape or form. At least let us bring you coffee and a bagel or something. You are working today, right?” 

 

DH: “I have a few hours of morning care this morning. I took the beginning half of Melissa's shift so she could get some extra sleep, she'll be coming in around one or two this afternoon.” 

 

SM: “Awesome, dude. Stiles and I will be there at least a few minutes after you so we can bring you some coffee and something to eat. Stiles says not to try to protest because he's going to bring it anyway. You might as well just accept this.” 

 

DH: “Then it looks like I don't exactly have much of a choice, do I? I will see you and Stiles at the hospital once my shift starts.” 

 

SM: “That sounds like a plan. Bye, Derek! Oh! Stiles says bye, too!” 

 

DH: “Bye, Scott. Bye, Stiles.” 

 

With a shake of his head and a fond chuckle he placed the phone back down onto his dresser and walked over to the closet in order to fish out another clean pair of scrubs, knowing that since he was covering half of Melissa's shift, two pairs of scrubs were in order. He placed both pairs onto the bed and walked over to the door, twisting the tiny lock before swinging the door open, nearly walking straight into Clayton, who had been leaning against the door frame. 

“Feel like explaining that conversation?” the dirty-blonde male asked him as his eyes narrowed a fraction, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“Good morning to you, too, Clay. I'm trying to get ready for work, so if you wouldn't mind moving to let me out of the room.” Derek explained to him as he made to shoulder himself passed his boyfriend, only to feel his hand come down on his shoulder in a too firm grasp to shove him back into the room, Derek having the grab the edge of the bed-side dresser so he wouldn't go reeling. 

“It wasn't an option, Derek. Explain. Now. You don't talk to somebody that I don't know, you know this already.” Clayton explained to him firmly, his arms coming up to cross over his chest again. Derek wasn't about to back down from him – not this time and not for this – this was one aspect of his life that Clayton would not be controlling. 

“I don't have anything to explain to you. You know every aspect of my life – every little detail. There is nothing else that you possibly need to know. I need to get ready for work, as I have said for the second time now, let me out of the room.” the green eyed Hale said to him firmly, forcefully, as he shouldered his way passed the other man. He had all of two seconds to react before his back was slammed into the nearest wall but Clayton didn't expect Derek to retaliate with a firm shove of his own, sending the other man stumbling for a few steps. Derek had only a few seconds to get his barrings again after having shoved Clayton away from him before a solid fist connected with the side of his left eye, snapping his head back and to the side in a sharp movement. 

 

TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW TW 

 

“Nurse Sanders? Can you tell us where we can find Derek Hale? He's covering half of my Mom's shift today.” Scott asked as he approached the nurse's station, setting the coffee down onto the counter. Nurse Sanders raised her head from the file that she was examining, closing the file long enough to gesture towards room 201 with her pen, her eyes narrowing even though they showed hints of concern. 

“Derek's in there – he's getting examined by Spencer right now. He came in with a nasty black eye and what seems to be a concussion. He explained that he fell and caught the side of his eye on the coffee table on the way down, but it doesn't explain the concussion. You both can go in if you want to, Spencer should be finishing up by now.” she explained to them both with a shake of her head. 

“Black eye and a concussion? Let's go, Scotty-boy.” Stiles said as he grabbed a fistful of his boyfriend's shirt and tugged him away from the station, the other young man letting out a startled sound before his hand darted out to grab the cup they almost left abandoned on the counter. Scott followed along at his boyfriend's side until they reached room 201, his knuckles tapping lightly on the frame of the door before they walked in. Derek was seated on the bed as Nurse Spencer checked his pulse for a final time, a look on his face that showed he was trying hard not to pass out or lose the contents of his stomach. His gaze was distant – almost as if he were deep in thought or he was trapped in his own mind, his eyes not moving from their fixed spot on the far wall. 

“Hey there, big guy. What happened to you?” Stiles asked as he walked into the room, Scott immediately following after him, both of them crossing the floor to get to Derek. The sound of his voice seemed to snap Derek out of his thoughts, his head turning and eyes locking onto the two of them. 

“I was a bit clumsier than normal this morning. I tripped over god knows what and I knocked my head against the coffee table – earning myself a concussion and a black eye that is throbbing like a drum beat right now.” the green eyed Hale explained to them both with a small and soft smile, hoping the smile and excuse would be enough to deter them. 

“I never took you for the clumsy type. The shiner just makes you even more intimidating than when you cross your arms when you're frustrated – Mom has told quite a lot of stories. Is he allowed to eat or drink right now? Is he able to drive or should we give him a ride home and come back for his car?” Scott asked as he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. Spencer looked up from the chart she was filling out for him before handing Derek a slip of paper that had instructions written on. 

“If his stomach can handle something light he certainly can eat or drink. I do not recommend driving or going back to work, not with a concussion along this severity, we can always find somebody else who is willing to cover half of Melissa's shift.” the woman explained to all three of them, her eyes moving from Derek, to Scott, and then to Stiles. 

“No. I can't bail on Melissa like that. She had some errands to run this morning, I can't have her change her plans just because I have a concussion and a black eye. It's a fairly easy shift, it's just rounds, I can manage. It if gets to be too much then I'll go home – but not yet – not this early in.” Derek explained quickly with a firm shake of his head. He wasn't about to leave work – not if it meant having to go back home to Clayton.


End file.
